Nuestro pequeño y Dulce secreto
by Faireyx
Summary: Una Mabel, de 16 ños, recuerda aquel oculto secreto que vivió junto el ser que tanto le costo a ella y a su hermano vencer...


_**Nuestro pequeño, y dulce secreto.**_

" _¿Quieres jugar?"_

Dichas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de una pequeña castaña de unos 16 años de edad, ella estaba acostada en su cama, mientras observaba el techo.

 _ **Vamos ¿Qué esperas? Solo hazlo nadie tiene porque enterarse – una sonrisa divertida, con algo de atrevimiento, y un toque de intrepidez se asomaba por el rostro de aquel ser tan caótico, cuya presencia es peligrosa, pero a la vez tan excitante que era casi imposible resistirse a la propuesta que le hacía.**_

Mabel, cierra los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en aquel recuerdo perdido, de aquel verano en dicho pueblo cuyo nombre era Gravity Falls, aquel lugar donde vivió tantas aventuras junto con su hermano Dipper, su tío Stanlyn, el tío Ford, Gwendy, Sus, y otros.

 _ **¿Porque quieres que haga eso? – dice una Mabel de 12 años, que miraba con algo de rabia al ser que tenía al frente, miraba de forma fija aquellos ojos azules que lo hacían ver tan intimidante y peligroso, pero que de alguna forma le atraían enormemente.**_

Se da la vuelta en su cama, para estar boca abajo, afincando sus codos en el colchón de su cama, mientras que uno de sus dedos dibuja una figura en el colchón, esta tenía forma de triángulo.

 _ **¿Será porque estas aburrida, y no tienes más nada que hacer? – empieza a flotar acercándose a ella, mirándola de forma algo insistente, pero sin quitar su expresión divertida y curiosa, enseñándole todavía cierto tubito de chocolate – Vamos, ¿aceptas Mabel Pines?**_

Aún me sorprende que se haya transformado en humano – dice de forma suave, y muy bajo, casi en un susurro.

… _**\- Sé que queda pensando un buen rato de si hacerlo o no, hasta que suspira, y vuelve a mirarlo – No lo haré tu eres malo, así que… ¡Vete! – dice desafiante, y firme sin quitar su vista de aquellos ojos azules que sin alguna razón, o explicación lógica le atraían, pero le intimidaban al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Ohh… No entiendo porque te niegas – ríe levemente, girando quedando boca arriba observándola con una sonrisa divertida y algo burlona – Si sabes a la perfección que deseas jugar, así que… ¿porque no?**_

… – _**lo mira sin decir nada.**_

Me sorprende, que me haya convencido, supongo que en ese momento me deje llevar por los nervios – hablando para si misma.

 _ **Y bien – vuelve a enseñarle el tubito de chocolate – ¿aceptas? – se mete uno de los extremos del tubito de chocolate en la boca, viendo con diversión a la pequeña Mabel.**_

 _ **¿Y si Dipper viene?- viendo insegura la puerta, siente como una mano en su rostro, alza la vista y ve a Bills Cipher, que la mira con ternura, amabilidad, aún con algo de diversión, y por último, sonriendo de forma incitante, y seductora.**_

Me deje llevar por su sonrisa cautivadora, y sabía que aunque él es peligro, no me había podido resistir ante esa sensación extraña que sentía – cierra los ojos, concentrándose por unos pocos segundos.

 _ **Nadie tiene porque enterarse, y nadie se enterara, lo prometo – hace una pausa de unos segundos, acercándose al oído de ella – ese será nuestro pequeño, y dulce secreto – susurra suavemente mientras que vuelve a colocar otra vez la punta de uno de los extremos del tubito de chocolate, y medio moviéndolo para que Mabel tomara el otro extremo.**_

 _ **Mabel mira por unos segundos al ser caótico que tanto les costó vencer la última vez – ¿Y porque piensas que aceptare?**_

 _ **Jajaja Porque estas ansiosa por besarme pequeña y dulce Mabel – le giña el ojo mirándola de forma un poco pícara.**_

Se sentó en su cama, para luego empezar a subir su mano poco a poco a su rostro, y con dos dedos tocaba sus labios – recuerdo sus labios, eran suaves, y sabían bien, estoy segura que ese sabor embriagante no era por el chocolate – mordía sus labios levemente.

 _ **Intentó replicar, pero al momento en que medio abrió su boca para hacerlo, el tubito de chocolate se puso en sus labios, haciendo que se derritiera un poco, obligándola a cerrar sus labios y empezar a comerse de poco a poco su lado del tubito, mientras que Bills hacía lo mismo por su lado, la castaña se sonrojaba cada vez más.**_

 _ **Echó un vistazo a la cantidad de espacio que quedaba entre sus labios con los de él – *ya… ya, falta tan poco… yo… * – diciendo aquello en sus pensamientos, podía sentir la respiración de Bills Cipher, el ojiazul la sigue mirando con algo de picardía, mientras que coloca una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, terminando de juntar sus labios con los de ella, sumiéndose ambos en un tierno, y delicioso beso.**_

 _ **Estos se separan después de unos minutos con aquel beso, Mabel lo mira a sus ojos azules, perdiéndose en estos.**_

Tenía ganas de golpearlo por eso, pero por alguna razón no lo hice – piensa por unos segundos analizando eso, para luego sonreír con un leve sonrojo.

 _ **Je… ¿Ves que tenía razón? – ríe un poco, viendo la cara que pone la pequeña.**_

 _ **E-Eso fue trampa!- agita los brazos de forma algo infantil aún sonrojada.**_

Era un idiota – de sus labios se escapa una pequeña risa.

 _ **Jajaja nos vemos luego Mabel – le roba de repente un beso corto – tranquila nadie se enterara de esto – le guiña el ojo, riendo de nuevo y desaparece entre risas y una especie de llamas azules.**_

Debo estar loca al pensar esto, pero – aún con aquel pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, toca de nuevo sus labios – quisiera volver a sentir los labios de él, aunque sea una vez más… - de repente, aparecen unas llamas azules en su habitación, llamas de las cuales sale el misterioso ser que habían derrotado, este estaba en su forma triangular, y parecía tan real que Mabel se sorprendió mucho, y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Tus deseos son ordenes, pequeña y dulce Mabel, pero por ahora solo será en sueños – le giña el ojo – pero si quieres que sea Real, vuelve al pueblo y allí cumpliré tus deseos – dice y al instante desaparece sin más, la castaña se queda mirando el lugar donde antes Bill Cypher estaba, agitando la cabeza, para luego salir de la habitación muy confundida por aquello.

Luego, horas más tarde, la castaña en sus sueños pudo volver a verlo. Bill cumplió su palabra, y allí el estando en su forma humana, estaba besando en los labios a Mabel, quien estaba más que sonrojada.

 **Bueno queridos Lectores, este es mi primer Fic o más bien mi prier One-Shock, además de ser tan bien lo primero que eh escrito sobre esta serie, espero que sea de su agrado y no me maten de no ser a si – se ven a los lectores con antorchas, y otras cosas- emm … AHHHHHH!- Corro asustada- No em maten TTWTT ¡!**


End file.
